Muzaffer Özak
OZAK, Muzaffer(1916-1985) Vâiz, sahaf, Halvetî-Cerrâhî şeyhi. Efendi Hazretlerinin 1981 yılında lutfettikleri bu terceme-i hâl, Aşk Yolu Vuslat Tarîki adlı eserinin İngilizce nüshasında (The Unveiling of Love) yayınlanmışdır. TERCEME-İ HÂL (OTOBİYOGRAFİ - 1981) Annem Hâcce Ayşe Hanım beni 1916 (Hicri 1332) senesinde dünyaya getirdi. Doğum yerim Karagümrük semtindeki Cerrâhî Tekkesinin yakınındaki evimizdir. Babam Konyalı Hacı Mehmed Efendi ulemadan olup Abdülhamid Han zamanında "huzur hocası" idi. Ailemizde askeriye mesleğine intisab eden birçok nesilden sonra Babam ilmiye mesleğine intisab eden ilk kişidir. İki amcam Plevne kahramanı Gazi Osman Paşa'nın sancaktarlığını yapmışlardır. Amcalarımdan biri sancağın düşman eline geçmemesi için gösterdiği cesaret ve kahramanlıktan ötürü paşalığa terfi etmiştir. Bu amcam daha sonraki bir muharebede yaralanmış ve Ruslara esir düşmüştür. Fakat esaretten kurtulduktan sonra ölünceye kadar Osmanlı ordusunda paşa rütbesiyle görev yapmıştır. Diğer amcam Bekir Efendi Plevne'de şehid düşmüştür. Babamın ailesi köklü bir aile olup, iki kola ayrılır : Cebecioğulları ve Başağaoğulları. Babam ailenin askerlik geleneğini bozarak Süleymaniye'deki Kurşunlu Medrese'de tahsil görmüştür. Sonra o zamanlar Osmanlı'ya bağlı olan Şumnu'daki bir medreseye tayin oldu ve orada Annem Ayşe Hanım ile evlendi. Annem Yanbolu kasabasındaki Halvetî (Cerrâhî) Şeyhi Seyyid Hüseyin Efendi'nin torunudur. Annemin babası Karadeniz Ereğli'sinden Kaptan İbrahim Ağa'dır. Sultan 2.Mahmud (Adlî) zamanında Mühendishâne-i Bahrî-i Hümayûn'da tahsil görmüşdür. Bulgaristan tarafına bir seyahati sırasında hastalanınca tedavi maksadıyla Yanbolu Tekkesine gitmiş ve bu şekilde Şeyh Hüseyin Efendi ile tanışmış ve Şeyh Efendi'nin kızı ile evlenerek tekkeye intisab etmiştir.Seyyid Hüseyin Efendi Yanbolu sancakbeyinin de kardeşidir. Balkanlar 1878 (Hicri 1293) yılında elden çıkınca geride kalan aile fertleri İstanbul'a taşınmışlar ve babam Saray-ı Hümayun'da vazife almıştır. Babamın ataları Kayı boyunun Kızılkeçili kolundandır. Annemin ailesi olan Ozak'lar ise İmâm-ı Ali neslinden gelen seyyidlerdir. Babam Mehmed Efendi ben daha altı aylık iken üzücü bir şekilde vefat etmiştir. Ağabeyim Murad Reis birçok akrabamızın şehid olduğu 1.Dünya Savaşı'ndan sağ salim çıkmış fakat işgal kuvvetleri tarafından bir Cuma günü İstanbul'da şehid edilmiştir. Annem, kız kardeşim ve savaş sırasında yetim kalan iki küçük yeğenimle başbaşa kaldım. Fakir ve çaresiz kalmıştık. 5-6 yaşlarında iken babamın sınıf arkadaşı ve Kâdiriyye, Nakşiyye, Uşşâkiyye ve Halvetiyye tarikatlerinden icâzetli Seyyid Şeyh Abdurrahman Sâmî Saruhânî Hazretleri beni himayesine aldı ve 12 yıl boyunca kendisinden istifade ettim. Bu zaman zarfında ilkokulu bitirdim ve orta okulun 2.sınıfında iken şeyhim rahmet-i Rahman'a kavuştu. Bu zat bana babam kadar sevgili idi. Bu arada Kuran'ı hıfza çalışıyordum ve büyük bir kısmını hıfzetmiş idim. Hıfzımı Fatih Camii'nin baş imamı Mehmed Râsim Efendi'den ikmal ettim. Takip eden sekiz sene Arnavut Hüsrev Efendi'nin hadis ve fıkıh derslerine devam ettim. Fakirlik sebebiyle gündüzleri çalışmak mecburiyetinde kaldım ancak akşamları "Ayaklı Kütüphane" diye şöhret bulan Gümülcineli Mustafa Efendi'nin derslerine devam ettim. Gençlik yıllarından bir portre.. Bu arada müezzinlik imtihanını kazandım ve müezzin olarak sırasıyla Ali Yazıcı, Soğanağa ve Karagümrük Kefeli Camilerinde vazife yaptım. Kefeli Camii'ndeki vazifem sırasında bu caminin imamı olan Şâkir Efendi'den sahaflık öğrendim. Daha sonra arka tarafında Sahaflar Çarşısı'nın bulunduğu Bayezid Camii'ne tayin oldum. Bayezid Camii'nde vazife yaparken Bakırköy İmamı Hâfız İsmail Hakkı Efendi ile tanıştım. Zekâî Dede'nin mahdumu Eyüplü Hâfız Ahmed Bey'in talebesi olan bu zât benim sesimi ve tavrımı çok beğendi ve bana birçok ilahi, kaside, durak, mevlid, mersiye gibi dini musıki eserleri talim etti. İsmail Hakkı Efendi bana o kadar düşkündü ki, beni yakın akrabasından, bir okulda öğretmen olarak vazife yapan Gülsüm Hanım ile evlendirdi. Böylece onun ailesine dahil oldum ve eşimin Süleymaniye'deki evine taşındım. Bilâhire Vezneciler'deki Camcı Ali Camii'ne İmam olarak tayin oldum ve Süleymaniye Camii'nde 23 yıl her ramazan fahri olarak imamet yaptım. Vazife yaptığım cami yıkılınca Kapalı Çarşı'daki camiye imam olarak tayin edildim. Bu camide minber olmadığından, yani Cuma namazı kılınamadığı için yakındaki harap bir caminin cemaatin yardımıyla inşa edilmesi ve cemaatin ısrarları üzerine Cuma namazlarını orada kıldırdım. Bu restore edilen cami, Camili Han olarak bilinir. Halen emekli olmama rağmen hala orada Cuma namazlarını kıldırıyor ve fahri olarak hutbe okuyorum. Hâl-i hazırda dünyanın her tarafından gelenlerce ziyaret edilen büyük bir kitabevinin sahibiyim . Askerliğimden önce Güzel Sanatlar Akademisi'ndeki meşhur hocalardan Hacı Kâmil Efendi, Hacı Nûri Efendi ve Tuğrakeş İsmail Hakkı Bey'lerden hat ve tezhib dersleri aldığım için yazma eserler hususunda bilgili olduğumu söyleyebilirim. Tabii kitap ticaretinde 42 yıllık tecrübemin de bunda payı var. İlk evliliğim yirmi yıl sürdü fakat hiç evladım olmadı. İlk eşimin vefatından sonra ikinci defa evlendim ve bir kız ve bir erkek çocuğu sahibi oldum. Onbir defa Hacca gittim. Irak'a altı defa, Suriye ve Filistin'e sekiz defa, Mısır'a üç defa seyahat ettim. Bütün bu beldelerde birçok sûfî ve şeyh ile tanıştım. İstanbul'da ve Türkiye'nin başka şehirlerinde de birçok şeyh ile tanıştım, dostluklarından lezzet aldım, fikirlerinden ve bilgilerinden istifade ettim. Abdurrahman Sami Saruhani Hazretleri Fakat tanıdığım bu kadar kıymetli zevat arasında en çok istifade ettiğim zat ilk şeyhim ve koruyucum olan Şeyh Sâmî Saruhânî Uşşâkî Halvetî'dir. Bu kudsi insan Fıkıh ve Tasavvuf üzerine Türkçe ve Arapça yirmiden fazla eser kaleme almıştır. Bunların tamamı yayınlanmıştır. Kimya, Simya ve Bitkilerle Tedavi konularında yayınlanmayan birçok eseri olduğunu da biliyorum. İstanbul'un büyük bir kısmını harap eden bir yangında bu eserler yok olmuştur. Kimya ve Simya ilimlerine dair bazı eserlerini de, kötü niyetli insanların eline geçer korkusuyla bizzat kendisi imha etmiştir. Çocukluğumun çoğunu beraber geçirdiğim bu müstesna insan, asaleti, güzel ahlakı, cömertliği, cesareti, samimiyeti ve tevazuu sebebiyle herkes tarafından sevilen ve sayılan bir zat idi. Ahmed Tahir Efendi Hazretleri Gençliğimde karşılaştığım bir sonraki mürşidim Halvetiyyenin Şabaniyye kolundan Seyyid Şeyh Ahmed Tâhir Marâşî hazretleridir. Bu zatın ihtisası Şeyh İbn Arabî olup, kendisinden Futûhat-ı Mekkiyye ve Fusûs okudum. Nevşehirli Hacı Hayrullah Efendi ve Âtıf Hoca'dan tefsir dersleri aldım. Ayrıca Hacı Abdülhakîm Arvâsî Efendi'nin ve Şeyh Şefîk Efendi'nin derslerine devam ettim. Bütün bu müstesna hocalardan aldığım feyz ile 30 yıl boyunca Sultan Ahmed, Yeni Cami, Nuruosmaniye, Bayezid, Laleli, Valide Sultan, Fatih, Eyüp, Koca Mustafa Paşa ve Süleymaniye de dahil olmak üzere İstanbul'un 42 camisinde kalabalık cemaatlere vaz ü nasihat ettim. Gençliğimde Ayasofya'da Tefsir dersi alırken bir rüya gördüm. Rüyamda Resûl-i Ekrem efendimiz (sallallahu aleyhi vesellem) İmâm-ı Ali (kerremallahu vecheh) efendimiz tarafından yedilen devesi üzerinde gidiyordu. İmâm-ı Ali efendimizin diğer elinde meşhur kılıcı iki uçlu Zülfikar vardı. Resûlullah bana hitab ederek "Müslüman mısın?" diye sordular. Ben "evet" deyince bana "İslam için başını verir misin?" diye sordular. Ben tekrar "evet" deyince İmâm-ı Ali efendimize başımı islam adına kesmesini emrettiler. İmâm-ı Ali efendimiz başımı uzatmamı istedi ve bütün gücüyle kılıcını vurarak başımı gövdemden ayırdı. Dehşet içinde uyandım. Sabah Kuran Hocamı gördüğümde rüyamı ona anlattım ve babamın kim olduğunu anlattım. Babamın yakın arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordum fakat bundan hiç bahsetmemişdim. Başını salladı ve "Demek sen benim sürgün arkadaşımın oğlusun öyle mi" dedi. Babam ve Hocam İttihat ve Terakki tarafından Sinop'a sürgün edilen 700 kadar meşâyih ve ulemâ arasında idiler. Bu kıymetli zevatın sürgünleri 1. Dünya Savaşına yani 1914 yılına kadar sürmüştür. Hocam rüyamın tabirinde "İmâm-ı Ali'ye bağlı bir tarikata dahil olacağımı ve o tarîkin şeyhi olacağımı" beyan ettiler. Bu hadiseden yıllar sonra, Bayezid Camii yanındaki Sahaflar Çarşısı'nda dükkan açtıktan ve tanınan bir imam ve vaiz olduktan sonra bir rüya daha gördüm. Üsküdarla Topkapı Sarayı arasında Boğazın ortasında küçük bir yelkenlideyim ancak teknenin yelkenleri yırtık ve direği kırık. Müthiş bir fırtına esmekte. Bir zat bana bir kağıt uzatıyor ve bu sıkıntıdan kurtulmak için kağıtta yazılanı okumamı söylüyor. Ertesi gün dükkanıma geldiğimde rüyamda bana kağıt veren zâtı dükkanın önünden geçerken gördüm ancak kendisiyle konuşmaya cesaret edemedim. Birkaç gün sonra yine aynı zâtı rüyamda gördüm, rüyamda yolun diğer tarafında yürüyor ve bastonu ile bana işaret ediyordu. Sabah hayretle bu zâtı tekrar dükkanımın önünden geçerken gördüm. Bu rüyalarda manevi bir işaret olduğunu anladım fakat bir teşebbüsde bulunmadım. Kısa bir sure sonra yine aynı zâtı rüyamda gördüm. Bu defa bana öyle kuvvetli sarıldı ki kemiklerim kırılıyor zannettim. Sonra beni bıraktı ve Halvetî tâcını tutarak başıma koydu. Yedi gök sanki başıma yüklenmişdi. Sabah dükkanıma geldiğimde, bu zâtı elinde bastonu yürürken gördüm ve kendi kendime "Bu işte bir sır ve manevi işaret var ancak ben bu zata müracaat etmeyeceğim, o bana gelsin" dedim. Gözümle takip ettim, yürüdü, yürüdü ve birden durdu ve gelip benim dükkanımın önünde durdu, başını kapıdan uzatıp "beni üç kere gördün, ne zaman iman edeceksin?" dedi. "Hemen şimdi" diye cevap verdim ve eline yapışıp öptüm. Bu kudsî zât Seyyid Şeyh Ahmed Tâhir Marâşî Hazretleri idi. Kendisi Halvetî-Şabanî şeyhi idi. Onun dervişi oldum. Her gün dükkanıma gelirdi. Bazı günler konuşur bazı günler sükut eder fakat her iki halde de beni irşad ederdi. Böylece 7 yıl geçti. Bu arada efendimin arkadaşı olan ve aynı tarika bağlı Evrenoszâde Sâmî Bey ile tanıştım. Bana tarikat hırkasını giydiren odur. Bu merasimde, usulü pek bilmediğimden itiraz ederek "Efendim, sizin gibi bir zâta nasıl kıyafetimi tutturabilirim" dedimse de "sen şimdi bunun manasını kavrayamazsın" deyip tarikat hırkasını giydirdiler. Sâmî Bey bir kadir gecesi vefat etti. Üç yıl kadar sonra Tâhir Efendi bir gün dükkanımdan çıkarken düşerek kalçasını kırdı. Ben onu kaldırmaya çalışırken "Beni mahvetmek için uğraşıyorlardı sonunda muvaffak oldular" buyurdu. Üç ay daha yaşadı. Vefatından önce ziyaret ettiğimde bana Kuşadalı'nın tâcını gösterip "Ben ölürsem Mustafa Efendi bunu muhafaza etsin" buyurdular. Mustafa Efendi halifelerinden biri idi. Bir gün beni çağırıp son isteklerini söyledi. Ertesi gün bir Cumartesi günü vefat etti. Kendisini Fatih Camii hazîresinde şeyhi Türbedar Efendi'nin yanına defnettik. O gece "Mustafa Efendi'ye derviş olmalımıyım" diye istihâre ettim. Rüyamda, Ahmed Tâhir Efendi bana bakıp yüksek sesle gülüyordu, buna bir mana veremedim ve ikinci defa istihâre ettim. O gece rüyamda Ahmed Tâhir Efendi bana kızarak bağırıyor ve gevşeksin diyordu. Bu şartlarda Mustafa Efendi'ye derviş olamazdım ve bir müddet manevi bir işaret bekledim. Bu arada Tophâne'deki Kâdirî Tekkesini ve Kasımpaşa'daki Rıfâî Tekkesini ziyaret ediyordum. Diğer tekkeler faal değildi sadece bu iki yerde Zikrullah icra ediliyordu. Bu meyanda Kâdirî Şeyhi Gavsi Efendi beni kendisine halife olmaya ikna etmeye çalışıyor ve Bedevî Şeyhi İsmail Efendi, Sâdî Şeyhi Cevad Efendi ve Sünbülî Şeyhi Albay Selahaddin Efendi'leri aracı olarak kullanıyordu. Ben de onlara "Vakıa şeyhim vefat etti, ama ben Halvetîyim, bu işe ben kendi kendime karar veremem, bir manevi işaret gelene kadar beklemem lazım" diye cevap verdim. "Eğer müsbet bir cevap gelirse halife olmak yerine derviş bile olmaya razıyım" dedim. Şeyh Gavsi Efendi tazyik etmeye devam etti ve en sonunda ısrar ederek bir sonraki Cuma ki Regâib Gecesi idi, tıraş olmadan dergâha gelmemi söyledi. O gece istihâre ettim ve rüyamda Karagümrük'deki Cerrahî Tekkesinde, yalın ayak, baş açık ve yarı çıplak vaziyette zikrullah yaptığımı ve o esnada Şeyh Seyyid Fahri Efendi'nin pencere kenarında günlük kıyafeti ve başında takkesi ile oturup, Şeyh Galib'in "Hutben okunur minber-i iklim-i bekada, Hükmün tutulur mahkeme-i ruz-i cezada, Gülbenk-i kudumün çekilir arş-ı Hüdada, Esma-i şerifin anılır arz u semada, Sen Ahmed ü Mahmud ü Muhammedsin efendim, Hakdan bize sultan-ı müeyyedsin efendim" natını okuyordu. Uyandım, herşey âşikardı. Fakat Fahri Efendi'ye kendimi nasıl takdim edecektim? Bildiğim kadarıyla tekkesi kapalı idi. Kendisini hatırlıyordum çünkü Mustafa Efendi'den Hadis dersleri aldığım sıralarda elimden tutup beni Şeyh Efendi'ye götürmüş ve çok sofu olduğumdan şikayet etmişti. Elini öptürüp bana dua etmesini rica etmişti. Fakat aradan bunca zaman geçmişti. Birkaç kere de ramazanda iftar için evine davet edildiğimizde kendisini görmüştüm. O zaman daha çocuk yaşta idim. Şimdi ise meşhur bir vaiz olmuştum ve büyük bir cemaatim vardı. Tekkeler resmen kapalı olduğu için sûfîler gizlice buluşuyorlardı. Bu durumda neşr-i tarik edip etmediğini de bilmiyordum. Buna rağmen bir gece yatsıdan sonra evine gitmeye karar verdim, kendi kendime "Şeyhler kerem sahibidir, beni kapısından çevirmez" dedim. Kapıyı genç bir derviş açtı, kendimi tanıttım ve Şeyh Efendi'yi görmek için izin istedim. Küçük bir odaya alındım ve Şeyh Efendi'yi yanında üç kişi olduğu halde gördüm. Beni ayağa kalkarak karşıladı ve oturmam için yer gösterdi. Tiryakisi olduğum sigarayı içmemek niyetinde iken kendisi bir tane ikram etti ve gülümseyerek "Sıkılma, iç bir de kahve al, sigarasız kahve kışın battaniyesiz yatmaya benzer" dedi ve ilave etti "Biz muhabbete saygıdan daha çok kıymet veririz" Ziyaretimin sebebini sorunca ben de Şeyh Gavsi Efendi ile aramızda geçenleri ve istihare ile gördüğüm rüyayı anlattım. Kendimden bahsettim, nerede doğduğumu, babamın kim olduğunu beyan ettim. Güldü ve "Meşhur kadınlar vaizini kim bilmez" dedi. Ben de cevaben "erkek bulsam onlara da vaz ederdim" dedim. Dinimizde elbette kadınlarla erkekler arasında temelde bir fark yoktur. Ben zaten her iki gruba da vaz ediyordum, fakat Şeyh Efendi'nin ne kastettiğini anladım. Hakiki erkekler hiçbir şeyin kendilerini Allah'ı zikretmekten alıkoyamadığı kişilerdir. Sonra dedi ki "Gördüğün rüya bizi işaret ediyor fakat ben de bir bakayım ne işaret alacağım" Pazartesi günü gel dedi, ben de müsaade alıp ayrıldım. O Pazartesi günü Sefer Efendi (o zaman genç bir derviş idi şimdi benim halifemdir) bir mektup getirdi, Efendi görüşmeyi Cuma gününe ertelemişti. O Cuma günü Fahri Efendi kendisine gelen müsbet cevaba istinaden beni dervişliğe kabul etti. Böylece Kâdirî tarikatında halîfe olacağıma Halvetî Cerrâhî tarikatında derviş olmayı tercih ettim. En ince detaylarına kadar dervişlik vazifelerimi yerine getirdim, haftada 2-3 defa şeyhimi ziyaret ettim. Neşeli, nüktedan, cesur, gayet zeki ve titiz bir zat idi. Rüya tabirinde üstad idi ki rüya tabiri özellike Halvetîlere verilmiş bir mevhibedir. Sohbeti gayet tatlı ve kerametleri meşhur idi. Bize muhabbet-i Resûlullah'ı tattıran ve evliyâullahın sırlarını bildiren ve herkes tarafından sevilen ve hürmet edilen bir zat idi. Herkesi kendine bağlayan ve fukarayı görüp gözeten, cömert, hayırsever ve müşfik bir zat idi. Bazen beni kızdıracak kadar şaka yapar, sonra herkesin huzurunda benim Hz. Pîr Nûreddîn Cerrâhî tarafından davet edildiğimi ve kimsenin bana dokunamayacağını söylerdi. Sonradan öğrendiğime gore benim tekkeye gelişimden altı ay kadar önce adımı sık sık zikredermiş. Cerrâhî dervişi olduktan altı ay sonra rüyamda üç zatın beni imtihan etmek için geldiklerini gördüm.Sorulardan anladım ki ikisi imtihanı geçmemi istiyorlar üçüncüsü ise istemiyor. Bu bir imamlık imtihanıydı. Üçüncü kişiyi zaten imam olduğumu söyleyerek ikna ettim ve üçünün de tasdikiyle imtihanı geçtim. Rüyaların hemen anlatılması gerektiğini biliyordum ama çok meşgul olduğum için ertesi gün rüyamı anlatamadım. O gece üç-dört saat kadar zikrullah ile meşgul olduktan sonra yattım ve son derece çirkin ve utandırıcı bir rüya gördüm. Kalktığımda kendime kızıp "üç dört saat zikrullah ile meşgul olmanın mükafatı bu işte!" diye düşündüm. Üçüncü gece rüyamda tekkeye gittiğimi ve dervişlerin acaip bir surette namaz kıldıklarını, doğru kıraat etmediklerini ve hareketleri doğru yapmadıklarını gördüm. Hayret içinde bahçeye çıkıp Şeyh Efendi'ye rastladım. Beni kulağımdan tutup havaya kaldırdı, diğer eli ile de sol tarafıma halı silkeler gibi vurdu. Sonra beni içi süprüntü dolu bir odaya götürdü ve dedi ki "Bu odayı temizle, bu oda senin olacak" Daha sonra rüyamda gördüğüm bu odanın baş halîfeye ait olduğunu gördüm. Uyandığımda bu rüyanın daha önceki rüyamı Şeyh Efendi'ye anlatmadığım için bir ceza olduğunu düşündüm. Doğruca Efendi'nin evine gittim ve ilk ve son rüyalarımı anlattım, ortadaki utandığım rüyayı anlatmadım. "Ortada utandığın bir rüya olmadan bu iki rüyayı göremezsin" buyurdular. Kendisiyle yalnız kalmayı rica ettim ve çirkin rüyayı da anlattım. Böylece bana hilafet verdi. Fahreddin Efendi Hazretleri Dokuz yıl boyunca çok yakın olduk. Vefatından bir yıl kadar önce zikrullah esnasında rahatsızlandı ve yerine beni bıraktı. Bir yıl süren hastalığı boyunca zikrullahı ben idare ettim ve yılın sonunda Şaban ayının beşinde ki İmam-ı Hasan efendimizin şehâdet günüdür, Çarşamba akşamı, 10'a 10 kala ebediyete intikal etti. Ertesi gün vasiyeti gereği gaslini ben yaptım, Sefer Baba ve Kemal Baba su döktüler. Cuma günü Fatih Camii'nde namazını kıldırdım. Binlerce seveni ile birlikte cenazeyi omuzlar üstünde tekkedeki odasına getirdik, bu odayı vefatında yedi sene once kendisi yaptırmıştı. Burada NûreddÎn Cerrâhî Hazretlerinin kurbünde defnettik. Türbesindeki duâ Meşhur Şemseddin Yeşil Efendi tarafından yapıldı. Her ne kadar tekkeler kanunen kapatılmış da olsa, gördüğüm bir rüya üzerine, Efendi'nin irtihalinden bir gün sonra tekkenin kapılarını dost-düşman herkese açtım. Bugün, Hz.Pir Nureddin Cerrahi'nin onbeş yıldır postneşîni olarak hâlâ Türk dervişlerime de dünyanın her tarafındaki Hak aşıklarına da talime devam ediyorum. Ben tarikımızın kuruluşundan itibaren 19. Şeyhim ve 8. Halifeyim. Allah ve Resûlunün muhabbeti, pîrimin himmeti ve benden önceki şeyhlerin ve Efendimin ruhâniyetlerinden aldığım kuvvet ile ölünceye kadar aşıkların rehberi olmaya niyetliyim. Kanımdan sadece iki evladım var fakat manevi evlatlarımın sayısını ancak Allah bilir. Peygamberimizi rüyada görme şerefine 17 kere nail oldum. Musa, İsa, Yahya ve Hızır aleyhisselam efendilerimizi bir kere gördüm. Ebûbekir ve Ömer radıyallahu anh efendilerimizi iki kere gördüm, bir defasında ellerini de öptüm. Fâtıma vâlidemizi ve İmâm-ı Ali Efendimizi iki kere, İmam-ı Hasan ve İmâm-ı Hüseyin Efendilerimizi de bir kere gördüm. Pîrim Nûreddîn Cerrâhi Hazretlerini de iki defa gördüm ve iltifatlarına nail oldum. Almanya'ya altı defa, İngiltere, Hollanda ve Belçika'ya iki defa, Paris'e dört defa seyahat ettim. Bu seyahatlerde bir çok güzel ve enteresan insanla tanıştım. Ayrıca Romanya, Bulgaristan, Yugoslavya ve Yunanistan'a da gittim. Amerika'ya da defalarca gittim ve dervişlerimle birçok şehirde konferanslar verdim ve zikrullah yaptırdım. Yarın ne olacağını sadece Allah bilir. Niyazım o dur ki aşıkların aşkı gün be gün ziyade ola. Tevfik Allah'dandır. Eşi sözlük muzaffer hoca, gençlik yıllarında ayasofya camiinde tefsir dersleri alırken çok güzel bir rüya görür.peygamberimiz, hz. ali’nin tuttuğu bir devenin üzerindedir. hz. ali’nin diğer elinde ise meşhur kılıcı zülfikar bulunmaktadır. efendimiz ona sorar: -müslüman mısın? -evet. -islam için başını verir misin? muzaffer efendi yine “evet” cevabını verir. peygamberimiz başını kesmesi için hz. ali’ye talimat verir. allah’ın aslanı da, başını gövdesinden ayırır. hazret korku içinde uyanır. rüyayı kur’an-ı kerim hocasına anlatır. hocası bu son derece önemli rüyayı yorumlar ve der ki: “sen hz. ali efendimizin yoluna gireceksin ve bir tarikatın şeyhi olacaksın!” gönül insanı ve aşk timsali muzaffer efendi’yi neseb itibariyle tanımak gerekirse; o 1916 yılında istanbul’da doğdu. babası hacı mehmet nuri efendi, annesi ise ayşe hanımdır. karagümrük’teki cerrahî tekkesinin bitişiğinde bulunan bir evde dünyaya gelen muzaffer ozak’ın babası âlim bir kimseydi. 2. abdülhamit devrinde huzur hocalığı yapmıştı. annesi ayşe hanım ise, halvetî şeyhiseyyid hüseyin efendinin büyük torunudur. anne tarafından evlad-ı rasul’e bağlı olan efendi hazretleri, altı aylıkken babasını kaybetti. büyük abisinin de şehid düşmesi neticesinde aile fakir ve çaresiz bir hale düştü. beş altı yaşlarındayken babasının arkadaşı seyyid şeyh abdurrahman efendi’nin himayesine girerek şeyh efendiden kur’an dersleri aldı. ortaokul yıllarında abdurrahman efendi’nin vefatı kendisini hayli sarsar. kur’an eğitimini fatih camii başimamı mehmet rasim efendinin talebesi olarak tamamladı. hüsnü efendi’den sekiz yıl fıkıh ve hadis dersleri aldı. konumları gereği hem çalışıp hem okuyan muzaffer efendi müezzinlik ehliyetini aldıktan sonra ali yazıcı camiinde göreve başladı. muhtelif camilerde görev yaptıktan sonra beyazıd camii’ne tayin edildi. değişik hocalardan ilahî ve meşk dersleri aldı. hocası tarafından çok sevdiği gülsüm hanım’la evlenirler. vezneciler camii’ne imam olarak atanan muzaffer hoca bilahare yaklaşık 23 yıl süleymaniye camiinde fahri imamlık görevinde bulunur. askerliği yapmadan önce, güzel sanatlar akademisi’nin ünlü hocalarından hat ve tezhip dersleri aldı yazmalar hakkında geniş bilgi sahibi oldu. yirmi yıl süren birinci evliliğinden hiç çocuğu olmadı. ikinci evliliğinden bir kız bir de erkek evladı dünyaya geldi. ortadoğu ülkelerinin bir çoğuna defalarca gidip-gelen ve bu arada çok değişik zevatla tanışıp hayli istifade eden muzaffer ozak, en ziyade ilk şeyhi sami saruhaniyyül uşşakî’den faydalanır. nevşehirli hacı hayrullah ve atıf hoca’dan tefsir dersleri aldı. bütün bu hocalardan aldığı bilgilerle istanbul’da tam kırk iki camide otuz yıl vaaz etti. muzaffer efendi avrupa’da hiç şüphesiz muzaffer ozak hoca’nın en büyük özelliklerinden biri de dünyanın muhtelif ülkelerinde göze ve kulağa hoş gelen zikir meclisleri oluşturması. almanya berlin’deki opera binasında yaptığı zikir meclisi, kendilerinin dışında bütün izleyicilerin de tevhid getirmesine sebep olur. devran için ayağa kalktığında salondaki gayr-i müslimler de aynı şekilde hareket edip zikre katıldılar. kendisine: “siz müslüman olduğunuz halde hiçbir fark gözetmeksizin hıristiyanları da meclisinize kabul ediyor, onların da zikretmelerine izin veriyorsunuz. bunun sebebi ve hikmetini açıklar mısınız?” sorusuna şu karşılığı verdi: -ben fakir bir müslüman ve bir şeyhim. allah diyen herkesi meclisime kabul eder; allah derim ve allah dedirtirim!” bir çok gazete ve tv bu zikir ziyafetinden övgüyle bahsetmiştir. istanbul’da çıkan dünya gazetesi de paris muhabirine dayanarak “dervişlerimiz avrupalıları büyüledi” başlığıyla okuyucularına duyurdu. türk tasavvuf ve tekke musikisinin göz kamaştıran ritmiyle ve ahengiyle avrupalıları kendinden geçiren hacı muzaffer efendi, dervişleriyle birlikte fransa’dan new york’a gitti. orada yaptığı zikirlerden sonra amerikalıları kendilerine hayran bıraktılar. bilahare new york radyosunda bir programa konuk olarak çağrılır. önce ezan daha sonra da kur’an ve akabinden manasını vererek sürdürdüğü programını o kadar insan dinlemiş ki, özellikle kanada ve abd’nin diğer eyaletlerinden bir sürü insan hoca efendiyi görmeye gelmişler. bu olayı kendisi şöyle anlatıyor: “gözyaşlarımı tutamadım ve ağlamaya başladım. nasıl ağlamasa idim ki, milyonlarca amerikalı, radyoları başında bizi dinliyorlar ve tevhid etmemizi bekliyorlardı. tevhid etmeye başladım ve benimle birlikte bütün amerikalı aşıklar da tevhide iştirak ettiler...” müridinin epeycesi batıdan olan hoca efendi bir çok kimsenin ulaşamadığı kişilere el uzatmıştır. sahaflar şeyhi muzaffer hoca beyazıd camiinin yanındaki sahaflar çarşısındaki kitap dükkanında bulunduğu sürece, birçok kimseyi etkileyen muzaffer ozak; bir gün dükkana gelen bir çocuk için ayağa kalkıyor, sevgiyle birlikte saygı da gösteriyor. etrafındakilerin şaşkın bakışlarını görünce şunları söylüyor: “bu çocuk osmanlı hanedanına mensuptur. nasıl saygı göstermeyelim ki, bizler onların sayesinde bu topraklarda oturuyoruz.” bir akşam üstü de dükkana bir hanımefendi geliyor. “sizde padişah fermanı var mı?” diye soruyor. muzaffer hoca birkaç ferman gösteriyor. hanım fiyatını sorunca o zamanın parasıyla yüz lira diyor. kadın, “şimdi yanımda bu kadar para yok.” cevabını verdikten sonra çıkıp gidiyor. tam o sırada biri gelip, “tanıdınız mı, bu bayan neslişah sultan’dı” şeklinde konuşuyor. neslişah sultan birkaç gün sonra gelip parasını vererek fermanları almak ister. muzaffer hoca: “aman efendim! bunlar sizin dedelerinizin... ne diye para alalım” diyerek para almak istemez. fakat neslişah sultan, indirimi dahi kabul etmeyerek, ilk defada söylenen yüz lirayı ödeyerek fermanları alır ve gidir. kendisini bizzat ziyaret edip duasını aldığımdan kendimi bahtiyar hissediyorum. ilk gördüğümde şaşırdığımı itiraf etmeliyim. fakat sohbetini dinledikçe merakım arttı. “aşk yolu vuslat tariki” isimli eserini armağan ederek başımı okşadı. ilim muhibbi genç bir talebe için bu ne güzel bahtiyarlık. cesur, hareketli ve atak bir müslümandı. bunun en bariz örneği, türkiye’nin mümtaz şahsiyeti ali fuat başgil vefat ettiğinde hiçbir müslüman cenazesini taşımaya cesaret edemiyor. polis ve jandarma alıp tenha bir yere defnetmeyi tasarlıyorlar. muzaffer hoca müridanıyla birlikte, tekbir ve tehlillerle cenazeyi alıp götürmüşler. kemal-i edeple defnetmişler. hacı muzaffer efendi 13 şubat 1985 tarihinde hakka yürüdü. cenazesini yıkama görevini kâdirî şeyhi nazmi geylan baba yerine getirdi. namazını gönenli mehmet efendi hazretleri kıldırdı. mübarek nâşını oğlu cüneyt kabre indirdi. mezarı karagümrük’teki nureddin cerrahî türbesindedir.(1) allah rahmet eylesin. 1-a) ayaklı kütüphaneler: dursun gürlek, kubbealtı neşriyat, ekim 2003 ist. b) iz bırakanlar: vehbi vakkasoğlu: cihan yayınları 1987 ist. http://www.ilkadimdergisi.com/…ariheyonverenler.htm adresinden alıntılanmıştır devamını okuyayım... hakkında pek çok şey işittim, hezarfen kişiliğine ilişkin aklımda en kalıcı, en belirgin kalan vasıflarından biri var ki, sanırım onu yazmak daha uygun bir giriş olacak. muzaffer özak'ın meşhur sahaf dükkanına girip çıkan çok ulu, muhterem insanların yanı sıra genç ve arayış içindeki insanlar da mevcuttu. özak, kendisine kitap talebiyle gelen bazı kimselere usulu hal ile ve uygun lisan ile mukabele eder, tercihlerine müdahil olurdu. anlatılanlara göre, birinde bir genç adam kendisine "füsusül hikem" var mı diye sorar. özak, adamın haline şöyle bir bakar ve arkasındaki raftan bir kitaba uzanır ve masanın üzerine bırakır. ve adama, "sen önce mızraklı ilmihal'den başla bakalım" evet, muzaffer özak'ı bir mürşid, sahaf dükkanını da bir ilim irfan mektebi olarak değerlendiren hatıraların ve deneyimlerin içerisinde bana ilginç gelen bir anekdottur bu... (bkz: mızraklı ilmihal) 25.02.2006 16:57 ~ 17:01 lazarus şu adresten bir sohbetine erişilebilecek olan gönüller sultanı. http://www.facebook.com/…o.php?v=79515863657&ref=mf istanbul'un en tipik köşelerinden biri sahaflar çarşısı... tam köşedeki dükkanında, etrafında sevenleri, masasının başına geçer oturur. son zamanlarda gelen gidene pek karışmaz artık bilmez oldum fiyatları aklım ermiyor fiyatların yükselişine der sohbete dalardı.. dükkana girenler kalabalığa şaşkın şaşkın bakarlardı. bazen de zaten şaşkın dogmuşlardan gelenler de olurdu. bir gün içeri bir genç girdi, rüzgarı arkasından yetişmişti ki hazreti köşede görünce selamladı: - selamun aleyküm babalık... hazret selamı derhal aldı. - aleyküm selam kuru kalabalık... ne gülmüştük yaa... bir defasında da bir müşteri girmiş soruyor: -''allahın gazapları'' var mı ? hazret irkildi, - yok oğlum bizde allahın rahmeti var. aklına koyduğu kitabı almaya azmetmiş adam ısrar etti - hayır ben allahın gazapları''nı arıyorum... - eh madem istiyorsun senin olsun... canlı ve vicdanlı bir tarih gibiydi. çöken bir medeniyetin üzgünü idi. çok şeyler çok insanlar görmüştü.. hayatı tırnağından tepesine kadar yaşamıştı.. bazen derdi: bu istanbul sokaklarında rahmetli anamla ben, az sürünmedik... ilk memuriyeti fener civarında bir camide müezzinliktir ve maaşı da onbeş lira küsür kuruştur. mescidin yanındaki berbere gelen bir fenerli papaz, genç müezzine islam ile hristiyanlık farkını sormuş ve islamın yüce peygamberi'nin ( s.a.v ) , son peygamber olmasında itiraz da etmiştir: - zikrettiğin ayette '' hatemennebiyy diyor '' hatemürrüsüll demiyor, belki sen bir resül gelebilir bu hale göre..'' bir an şaşırdım, sonra ya rabbi! beni bu papaz karşısında mahcup etme diye iltica ettim ve cevabı derhal zihnime geldi diye anlatıyordu: - her resül nebidir amma her nebi resül değildir. binaenaleyh hatemürrüsül deseydi bir nebi gelmesi düşünülebilirdi amma '' hatemennebiy dediğine göre ne nebi ne de resül gelemez.'' bu cevap üzerine papaz memnun kalır. '' senin ziyaretine geleceğim'' der. gerçekten gelir, çay içer ve bu arada müslüman olduğunu, bunu gizlediğini amma yakında öleceğini hissettiğini, bu sebeple kendisine ölümden sonra dua etmesini vasiyet etmek için geldiğini söyler... anlatıyordu: '' gerçekten kısa bir müddet sonra vefat etti, ölüsünü bir hafta patrikhanenin avlusunda ayinlediler, bir hafta sonra da defnettiler. ben sık sık kabrine gider dua ederim kendisine...'' tertemiz bir inanışın ve derin bir vatenseverlik duygusunun içindeydi. kaç defa rumeli'de karlara elinizi soksanız atalarımızın saçları, şehit ecdadımızın saçları dolanır parmaklarınıza derdi. amma irtica tüccarlarının da ilk hedefi idi. ne zaman böyle bir çalkantı olsa onu polis alır götürürdü. bunlardan birincisi mareşal fevzi çakmak'ın cenaze merasimi vesilesiyle olmuştur. bu macerayı kendisi ile beraber götürülen diğer hocaları ve kendisini sorguya çeken, niğdeli komser, karadenizli polis, rumelili bekçiyi şiveleriyle taklid ederek bir anlatırdı ki teybe almadığıma çok yanarım. 27 mayıs'ta da böyle bir irtica yaygarası neticesinde mahkemeye sevkedilmiş, (esasen mesleği dini kitap satmak). içeride çilemizi tamamlattılar derdi. ilave ederdi... hapishaneye girdik... birisi koştu boynuma sarıldı. ellerimi öpüyor... '' seni allah gönderdi, allah duamı kabul etti'' deyip duruyor. sordum meğerse neymiş. içine bir aşk gelmiş. dua etmiş : ya rabbi! buraya bir şeyh gönder de beni irşad eylesin diye. şimdi sevinçten uçuyormuş... - kereta hiç böle dua olur mu? maksadın beni de mi hapse attırmaktı? hapisten beni kurtar, gideyim bir mürşid bulayım diye dua etseydin ya... bu beyazıt camii'nde kalabalıktan elbise düğmelerimin koptuğunu çok bilirim diye anlatırdı eski günleri. ramazan mukabelelerinde 400 küsür minder saydığımı hatırlarım. kimler yoktu ki... eski valiler, defterdarlar, mesihat müntesipleri... hepsi bir derya, bir imparatorluğa benzer muhterem insanlar. sonra, onlar birdenbire çekildiler, gittiler. kimseler kalmadı, meydan bize kaldı... beyazıt camii'nde ilk vaaz kürsüsüne çıkarken dizlerim titriyordu, nasıl vaaz vereceğim ne söyleyeceğim diye... kürsüye çıktım etrafıma bir baktım ki ne göreyim, o benim bildiğim insanların, yanlarında ağız bile açamayacağım insanların bir tanesi bile kalmamış. karşımda sadece bir kalabalık var. '' ben bunlara vaaz veririm'' dedim ve verdim. bir vaazında şöyle bir fıkra anlatır: tımarhanenin önünden geçen birisi hastayı muayene eden doktora '' ölmüşü diriltmenin çaresi var mıdır? gibilerinden bir sual sormuş. muayene edilen hasta bu soruya ben cevap vereyim diye almış sözü ele:'' - alırsın tevbe otunu atarsın tencereye, tencereyi koyarsın pişmanlık ateşine, üzeine istiğfar salçasını ilave edersin, ateşi de kulluk körüğü ile harlandırırsın, günde beş vakit bu ihlas şurubunu içip de şükür secdesine vardığın zaman ölü gönül dirilmiş olur. - fıkra pek mühim değil. amma bundan sonrası pek çarpıcı. hazret anlatıyor yine: '' ben vaaz kürsüsünden indim. cemaat pek memnun, bir sakallı gözleri yaşlı yaklaştı, '' efendim o bahis buyurduğunuz '' tevbe otu '' aktarlarda bulunur mu?'' demez mi?'' eli, gönlü açık bir insandı... şu söz onundur : - verirler de almazsam, isterler de vermezsem elim kırılsın. bunun gerçekliğinin de şahidiyim. - verdiğiniz bir işe yarasın. hiç olmazsa bir kutu kibrit, bir simit alınabilsin derdi. dili de açıktı eski nevadir kitaplarından müthiş bir mahfuzatı vardı. osmanlı tarihine islam tarihine dair neler anlatmazdı. dili başka türlü de açıktı... ekserisini hanımların teşkil ettiği meclislerde bile ne yakası açılmadık fıkralar anlatırdı... en çok hasretle bahsettiği yerlerden birisi de küllüktü. istanbul'un bu eski kahvesi için '' bir akademi idi, kimler gelmezdi ki,* tanpınarlar, mükremin halil* ler... ve herkes konuşmazdı. ekseriyet dinleyici idi, konuşulanları dinlerdi..'' onun dükkanı da böyleydi. hep kalabalık. hep sohbet ve o tek başına bir akademi... vaktimin darlığından mecburen izin almak istediğim zaman, izin vermek istemez ve seslenirdi : - göze bey'e yapın bir kahve de beraber içelim... şimdi küllük de yok o sohbet de... bir gün yine dükkanda oturuyoruz... elinde zurnasi esmer bir vatandaş geldi: - efendim ben ekmeğimi bunu çalarak kazanıyorum günah diyorlar, olmaz diyorlar. ne dersiniz? - çal evladım çal, yanlız namazlarını kaçırma... sonra o gittikten sonra ilave etti: bre bu meret kıyamete kadar çalınacak. birisi de bunu çalacak, bırak desen bırakamaz hemence. neden tedirgin edersiniz, önce terbiye edin edebilirseniz! herkese '' ahseni takvim üzere yaradılmış insan'' muamelesi yapardı. batı dünyasında da en beğendiği husus insana değer verilmesiydi. hazret orada, itibar edilen, konferanslar verdirilen bir insandı, burada daimi polis takibi altında bulunan insan. acı acı gülerdi... almanya'daki bazı müslümanlar'ın bazı günahları daha rahat irtikap etmeleri için de fetva istemeleri üzerine: - tabii efendim, öyle ya almanya'nın allah'ı başka, orada hüküm de başka olacak diye terslediğini bilirim. ilk hanımı ile beraber hacca gitmişler. '' arab'ın birisi diya anlatıyor, hacılara ne kadar kötü muamele ediyor, nasıl hırpalıyor, nasıl iskence ediyor... kimse de sesini çıkaramıyor, zavallı hacılar perişan... bizim hanım '' durun şu arab'ın hakkından ben geleyim, ben kadınım bana bir şey yapamazlar'' demeye kalmadı, iskarpinini çıkarıp adamın kafasına vurmaz mı? adam acısından karşı tarafa kaçtı. oradan tek gözünü kapatıp bize bakıyor acısından. karşısındaki de kadın bir şey yapamıyor. bizimkisi hala söyleniyor. '' seni hınzır, müslüman'a eziyet ha? yakışır mı? bu menkıbenin sonunu şöyle getirmişti: - bilmem canab-ı hakk bizim hatunun haccını kabul etti mi? amma adım gibi biliyorum ki attığı dayağı kabul etti... sahafların arkasında küçük bir camide cumaları teberrüken hutbe okurdu. samimiyet, sadelik, irfan dolu hutbelerdi. son günlerde hep öleceğinden bahsediyordu... '' edirnekapı yolu gözüktü '' diye hutbede söylüyordu. dükkanında '' allah allah biz bu sene gitmeliydik. bizi niye bıraktılar burada, yoksa dervişlerimizden birini bedel mi aldılar?'' dediğini hatırlarım... benimle çok dertleşirdi... yine böyle bir dertleşme esnasında kendisine yapılanları anlatırken bir an durdu : - aman ha aman. yanlış anlaşılmasın, kimseden hesap istediğim hesap sorduğum yok, benim hesabı hakk teala kabul buyursun. ben kimseden bir şey istemiyorum... hiçbir şey. kaynak: karaalioqlu http://www.dunyabizim.com/news_detail.php?id=1697 http://www.haberkultur.net/…n_mert_aciklamalar.html (bkz: aşkî) ne nedir ne ne degildir tasavvuf kâl ile değil hâl ile anlatılır demiştir. öyle bir demiştir ki hem şaklabanlara hem iyi niyetli fakat dolmadan taşmak isteyenlere, akıllılara kapak yapmıştır. allah gani gani rahmet eylesin, neş'esine sırrına bizleri de ortak eylesin. 18.02.2011 00:28 ~ 00:34 muhammed kutalmis bir bayram günü bir tepsi baklavayla yanına bir kaç arkadaşını da alarak geneleve gitmiş "oo babalık hoşgeldin" nidalarına" kızım bugün bayram ,bayramınızı tebrik etmek için geldik" demesiyle oradaki hayat kadınlarını gözyaşlarına boğmuş zat. ayrıca avrupa ziyaretlerinin birinde işgüzarın birinin paris'teki umumhaneler sokağından grubunu yürütmesi neticesi "onlar da ana baba evladı"diyerek gözyaşlarına boğulmuş zattır. * 08.04.2011 20:52 sahiden fotoğraflarında bile karizma, asalet, nur belirgin. kimbilir canlı kanlı nasıldı ? hay mübarek. allah rahmet eylesin. malumunuzdur mürşid i kâmillerin, tarikatların politika ile işi olmaz. milli nizam partisi kurulmadan evvel denilmiş ki "beyazıt'ta bir halveti şeyhi varmış onu da davet edelim partiye". bir gün muzaffer efendi bakmış ki partililer beyazıt meydanı'ndan geliyorlar, anlamış durumu, ibrahim baba'ya demiş ki "ibrahim kahveden iskambil kap gel". sahafta masaya ibrahim baba'yı oturtmuş, 2 de çalışan, bir de kendisi..dağıtmış kağıtları oyuna başlamış. partililer selam verip dükkana girmişler, "şeyh muzaffer ozak'ı arıyoruz kimdir?" demişler. muzaffer efendi oyun masasında, elinde iskambiller.."benim buyrun" demiş. partililer şaşırmış, bozulmuş, suratlar ekşimiş, kem küm edip yüz geri yapmışlar. efendi saatlerce bu işlerin "bu" işlerle birlikte yürümeyeceğini boşa anlatmak yerine, kıvrak bir hamle ile başından savmış partilileri. ve hiç de umurunda olmamış o insanların "şeyhe bak kağıt oynuyor" cümleleri. çünkü "...allah yolunda savaşa atılırlar ve kınayanın kınamasından korkmazlar." bir gün de bir zat ı muhterem efendi'ye "ya hu efendi senin niye sakalın yok?" deyince kayış atmış muzaffer efendi'de. "ulan reisicumhuru fahri korutürk, başbakanı süleyman demirel olan ülkede benim gibi şeyh sana fazla bile! abdülkadir geylani mi bekliyordun?!" demiş. fuyuzatından nasiplenmek nasip olur inşallah. 11.09.2013 02:04 molla leon zelig macmanus el ayyar kutal kulağa küpe, duvara levha yapılacak pek çok tavsiyelerle birlikte; yekdiğerine hizmeti "insaniyet iktizası"* olarak tanımladıklarını duymuştuk.. 23.10.2013 10:42 sahlanankoc zikir kayitlarini dinlerken bir ortadogu ortodoks kilisesi korosunda duyabileceginiz girtlak nagmelerinin ve ahengin tadini alabileceginiz yegane insan. 07.02.2014 02:58 konets kelime-i tevhid ile yazdığı bir şiiri var. yeni keşfettim. harika. hakk’ın metin kal'ası, nûr burcunun bâlâsı, zikrullahın a'lâsı, la ilahe illallah . . dervişlerin maksûdu, aşıkların matlûbu, zikirlerin mahbûbu, la ilahe illallah halka-i zikre otur, aşk bâdesini doldur, zikrin efdali budur, la ilahe illallah .. nefsi aşka sevk eyle, zikri dile zevkeyle, gel diyelim şevk ile, la ilahe illallah .. tevhid kalbin cilası, siler kalplerden pası, râzı olur mevla’sı, la ilahe illallah .. âşıkların dermânı, müminlerin fermânı hakk’ın bize ihsânı, la ilahe illallah . . zikreden sultân olur, nail-i gufrân olur, ne güzel devrân olur, la ilahe illallah . . aşıkın cânânıdır, dertlinin dermânıdır, müminin iymânıdır, la ilahe illallah .. zikreylediğin zaman, cevap verir hak heman, gönülde komaz güman, la ilahe illallah .. müşkiller âsân olur, nice bir ihsân olur, zikreden insân olur, la ilahe illallah .. kalpten gamı def’eder, zikredeni ref'eder, hakk’a iletir gider, la ilahe illallah .. tevhide gel tevhide, tevhid nârı nûr ede, gönlünü mesrûr ede, la ilahe illallah .. tevhid nârı nûr eder, harabı ma'mûr eder, rızâ-yı hakk’a gider, la ilahe illallah .. tevhidde kemal vardır, âşıka cemal vardır, faniye zeval vardır, la ilahe illallah . . tevhid eder dilleri, nûr olur gönülleri, şakıdır bülbülleri, la ilahe illallah .. gafletten bîdâr olur, vasıl-ı dîdâr olur, zikreden hakk’ı bulur, la ilahe illallah kenar durma öyle gel, hak kelamın söyle gel, zikrullaha şöyle gel, la ilahe illallah . . gece gündüz tesbih et, gönlünü hakk’a ilet, ger dilersen magfiret, la ilahe illallah . . zikret dağla taş ile, bu günahkar baş ile, dolsun gözün yaş ile, la ilahe illallah .. ayakta dur zikreyle, otur hakk’ı fikreyle, her nefeste şükreyle, la ilahe illallah . . melekût tevhid eder, mahlukat tahmid eder, ins ü cin temcid eder, la ilahe illallah .. tevhid eden dilleri, nûr olur gönülleri, şol cennetin gülleri, la ilahe illallah .. dervişlerin ilk virdi, gönlü hakk’a çevirdi, zâkiri sevindirdi, la ilahe illallah . . gâfil olma erenler, hakk’a gönül verenler, hakikati görenler, la ilahe illallah .. ölmeden önce ölür, hak ile bile yürür, cemal-i hakk’ı görür, la ilahe illallah .. ateşi gülzâr eder, şeytanı bîzâr eder, vasıl-ı dîdâr eder, la ilahe illallah .. ak olur hep karalar, merhem bulur yaralar, sır perdesin aralar, la ilahe illallah . . evliyânın yüzleri, nûr-i hak’dır özleri, dâim budur sözleri, la ilahe illallah .. meleklerdir tanıklar, vuslat bulur yanıklar, zikreder uyanıklar, la ilahe illallah . . sivâdan uryan olur, sînesi büryan olur, dîdesi giryan olur, la ilahe illallah .. vahdet meyinden içer, ölmeden evvel göçer, cennet hullesin biçer, la ilahe illallah .. cebrâil'le mikâil, tevhid eder iyi bil, gece gündüz söylegil, la ilahe illallah .. üçler, yediler, kırklar, baş eğdi bütün ırklar, kalktı aradan farklar, la ilahe illallah .. müfettih-ül ebvabtır, her harfi bin sevaptır, bu en güzel cevaptır, la ilahe illallah .. zâkirîn u zâkirât, budur dervişe hayat, tevhidle bula necat, la ilahe illallah.. affolur dört bin günah, hak olur kula penah, med ile oku gümrah, la ilahe illallah .. yetmişbin tevhid eden, iymanın tecdid eden, azabı teb'id eden, la ilahe illallah . . cerrâhî'dir adımız, vuslattır muradımız, zikrimiz, inşadımız, la ilahe illallah .. nureddin'dir ulumuz, zikr-i hak’dır dolumuz, arştan öte yolumuz, la ilahe illallah .. başıma devlet budur, dervişe haslet budur, aşkî'ye vuslat budur, la ilahe illallah .. ziynetü’l kulûb, sayfa 379 bu da bestelenmiş hali. dinleyinizzz!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_ngnmhkmx4 10.03.2014 13:30 ~ 13:33 mai su küçük yaşlarda heybetine şahit olmanın saadeti içindeyim. maalesef o vakitler kim olduğunun şuuru içinde değildim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=757ojpq548e 18.04.2014 22:18 zhang (bkz: allah hu allah) 02.06.2014 16:19 ~ 03.06.2014 11:25 semensima geçeyim karşına, muhabbetine ortak olayım dediğim nadide insanlardan. cehennette buluşmak dileğiyle. 11.07.2014 03:50 triger papatya son günlerde, ismiyle açılmış bir youtube hesabında, beyazıt camiinde hafızlarla yaptığı ramazan sohbetlerini içeren ses kayıtları yayınlanan kamil-i mürşid, evliyayı hassadan bir muhterem zat. ttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0lm9xnwwcjq https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zhlusu-xzfa https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vpudnld5iou - aman ya rabbi- 09.07.2015 07:08 daima hata yapan insan nezih tolan'la birlikte beni en çok etkileyen üstad, pîr. aynı dönemde yaşamak, talebesi olmak nasip olsaydı ne güzel olurdu. yine irşad gibi bi' eseriyle sohbet kokusunu hissettiriyor. mekanı cennet ola. 16.08.2015 13:12 the way we were güzeller güzeli,alimler alimi,allah cc dostu,irşadını asla esirgememiş ve hala da esirgemeyen sahaflar şeyhi. 'kendi el yazıları ile yazdıkları çok mühim bir ders : nefsin kötü sıfatları ve hangi iyi sıfatlara tahvil edileceği: ucub ---> kendini dûn görmek kibir ----> tevazu riyâ ----> ihlas hased ----> hayâ ve kanaat gadab ----> hilmiyyet hubb-i câh ----> resûle muhabbet hubb-i mâl ----> allah'a muhabbet link' 01.12.2015 22:53 dezember çok cafcaflı bir "efendi". bu nedenle hiç hoşlanamadığım bir cemaat lideri. cemaatini sevmeme rağmen kendisine olan antipatim nedeniyle kapısının kenarında geçmiş, içeri girmemiştim. 01.12.2015 22:56 melalianlamayannesil ne güzel ifade etmiş âciz insanın halini: "ne vakit ki o dağlardan büyük burnun yere sürterse, kişiliğini hatırlarsan, bir katre neyden geldiğini, aczini bilirsen allah'ın kudretini tasdik edersin. veyahutta senin malik olduğun o hazineye vakıf olursan, sen bir hazineye maliksin, o hazineye malik olduğunu bilirsen o vakit uyanırsın uykudan. çünkü bütün insanlar uykudadır, öldüğü vakit uyanırlar. kimisi dünya sarhoşudur üç saat beş saat sonra ayılır. kimisi de gaflet sarhoşudur kafası teneşire vurduğu vakitte ayılır. bir de bakar ki elinden her şey çıkmış, hiçbir şey onun değilmiş meğerse. vücudu dahi onun değilmiş.." hayatının anlatıldığı ufak bir belgesel abide şahsiyetler "dinsizler dinlenemezler." bir zamanlar dünyaya çok farklı bakardım. şimdi çok farklı bakıyorum. bu bağlamda kendisine bakışım da farklılaştı. ey aşkî ölüme hâzır ol her ân rehberin hak olsun düstûrun kur'ân nasılsa senin de gelecek sıran aklından çıkarma nâçârız bir gün.. günahlarına ağla! ağlayamıyorsan, niye ağlayamıyorum diye ağla! sözlerinin sahibi zâtı muhterem. arada uğrarım sahafına. güzel kitaplar çıkarırlar orada bana. çocukluğumdan beri de adı sıkça geçer izzet meclislerinde. küçükken elimden tutup bayram sabahları karagümrük'e götüren olurdu. büyüdük, hayat girdi araya gidemez olduk. güzel bir nasihatı: 'hakka dost olmak için, allahû teâlâ'ya iman gerek. imanın muhafazası için, ibâdet gerek. ibâdetin makbul olması için, ihlas gerek. ihlâsın muhafazası için, ihsan gerek. ihsânın korunması için, ahlâk gerek..' "şimdi size büyük bir sır tevdi edeceğim, sakın unutmayınız.. defterinize yazınız size çok lazım olacak.. resul-u ekrem'in, o kerim olan rahim olan güzel allah'ın güzel resulu, muhammed mustafa; taraf-ı ilahiden ne getirdiyse imana müteallik, hangi maddelerse onları lisan ile ikrar, kalp ile tasdiktir iman.. fakat böyle olmasına rağmen hepsini sen cem edemezsin.. ben de edemem, o da edemez.. şöyle de; 'amentü billah ala muradillah', yarabbi senin muradınca ben iman ettim.. ve resulullahın muradınca ben iman ettim.. ne getirdiyse kabul ettim ben, bilmesem de.. bilmek lazım.. bilmek lazım ama hepsini bilemezsin, her esrara vakıf olamadın.. herkes olamadı.. onun için amentü billah ala muradillah, yarabbi senin muradınca ben iman ettim.. ve resulullahın muradınca ben iman ettim.. bunu kulağından çıkarma, benim konuştuğum sözü.. bir kenara koy.. lazım olacak.. ama bunu böyle zahiren söyleyip batınen söylemezlik değil; lisan ile ikrar kalp ile tasdik et bu söylediğim sözü.. yarabbi taraf-ı ilahinden ne gönderdinse imana müteallik, senin muradın neyse öyle iman ettim ben yarabbi de.. bu kadar.. sana mühim bir anahtar verdim.." bugün vuslat yıl dönümüydü, allah ahir zamanda tanışmayı nasip etmedi, inşallah cennetinde kavuşturur. ali bal vesilesiyle bugün tanıma fırsatı bulduğum kişidir. dinlere ve özellikle islam dinine karşı bir çok önyargı biriktirmiş olduğumu farkediyorum özellikle güzel sözler ve iyi niyet biriktiren insanları tanıdıkça. bu şahıs da öyle güzel laflar eden insanlardan biri. dini kimliği bir yana yaptığı bir konuşmasında şöyle diyor; hazreti muhammed diyormuş ki, insan ayıpladığını yaşamadan asla ölmez imiş. 27 yaşındayım. 20 yaşımdaki hallerimi hatırlıyorum. utanıyorum. ama utandıkça daha uyanıyorum. böyle güzel insanları arada sırada dinlemek gerek. bazı adamlar vardır. karanlıkları aydınlıkları içinde barındırır. o adamların araf’ında nefes almaya çalışırsın kendini ona bende yapmak istersin dürter seni nefsin gidemezsin o yoldan nefes alamazsın. can çeker ruh çeker ama ulaşamazsın aydınlıklarına. var olduğu dönemin aydınlığı, öldüğü günden sonrasının karanlığını bugün ruhuyla ruhuma hissettiren canımdan can olan, bundan 1.5 sene evvel ölmüş babamdan sonra bulduğum, mizacı yüzü gözü babama benzer güzel adam. ilk bulduğumda yaşıyor değil mi diye sorduğum anda öldüğünü öğrenerek hemen kaybettiğim canımdır muzaffer özak. “iyi insanların akıbeti allah’ın elindedir ama müslümanlar cennete gidecektir arkadaşlar” diye o can suyu gibi sesiyle rüyamı ziyaret eden güzelim şeyhimdir kendisi. yalnızlık bu işte, çok seversin görmediğin bir adamı ama “ kişi sevdiğiyle beraberdir” sırrınca rüyalarda şenlendirir gönlünü. rüyalar olmasa nasıl uyanacaktım diye de sorgulatan adamdır. allah senden âlinden binlerce kez razı olsun. iyi ki hala varsın tam şuramda. büyük insan. mehabet kelimesinin ete kemiğe bürünmüş halidir. postnişin olduğu dönemlerdeki kayıtları dinliyorum günlerdir. onun dönemindeki zikirlerde ihvanın ulaştığı cuş haline, ne safer efendi ne de ömer efendi dönemlerinde yaklaşılamıyor maalesef. bırakın tarikatı, dinle diyanetle ilgim yok. bu nedenle tarafsız bir gözlem olarak değerlendirebilirsiniz bunu. (bkz: tosun bayrak) keşke döneminde yaşasaydım dediğim çok müstesna şahsiyet. tarikatlara, cemaatlere her zaman mesafeliyimdir. cerrahi tekkesi de dahil hiçbir oluşumun içinde yer almamakla birlikte kapısından bile geçmedim. ama muzaffer efendi çok farklı. o'nun bu kubbenin altında yaşadığını bilmek bile insana huzur veriyor. kendisine kıyamet günü sormalık* tek bir soru ayırdım da, bi' zahmet o da bana kalsın be! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7caauso2trc (bkz: metafor) (bkz: nefsin de hakkının olması) (bkz: o tam öyle değil) (bkz: yani galiba sanırsam) yurt dışında birçok tv programına katılıp papazların, kardinallerin sorularını cevaplamıştır. bir gün bir tv programında ise kendisi kardinallere "hac çıkarma ya da istavrozun anlamı nedir" diye sormuş. kardinaller de herkesin bildiği şeyleri açıklamış. muzaffer ozak (k.s.) ise herkesin bu bildiğinin yanlış olduğunu, doğrusunu süleymaniye camii kütüphanesinde okuduğu bir kitapla açıklıyor; "hz. meryem (a.s.) hz. isa (a.s)'ya hamile kaldığı zaman allah o'na 'sakın insanlarla konuşma, söze oruçlu ol' diye emir buyuruyor. 'çünkü sen ne söylersen söyle, bunlar niyeti bozuk insanlar olduğu için hepsini çarpıtacaklar. çok müdahale ettiklerinde sen işaret diliyle konuşursun. ekmeği, suyu veya başka bir şeyi istediğinde işaret diliyle istersin. ağzından kelam çıkmasın, her sözünü çarpıtırlar' der. bunun üzerine pazar yerine giden, hz. isa'yı karnında taşıyan meryem a.s yine yahudilerin müdahalelerine uğruyor. 'nereden peydahladın bunu, karnındaki çocuk ne' falan diye hakarette bulunuyorlar. meryem a.s ise şu hareketleri yapıyor; (sağ omzunu ve sol omzunu işaret ederek) 'sağımdaki ve solumdaki melekler şahittir ki, (karnını göstererek) bu karnımdaki, (alnını göstererek) alnımın yazısıdır' yani bu bana allah'ın taktir ettiği bir şeydir diyor aslında orada. o zamanın örfünde alın gösterildiğinde alın yazısı, sağ sol omuzlar gösterildiğinde ise meleklerin şahitliği kastediliyormuş. yani sizin hac diye çıkardığınız şey, aslında meryem a.s'ın yahudilere karnındaki bebeği anlatma hareketidir. yaptığınız hareketin aslı budur." diyor. bu açıklamayı yaptıktan sonra kardinal, parmağındaki yüzüğü çıkarıp canlı yayında herkesin önünde muzaffer ozak (k.s)'a veriyor. "sizin ilminize hayran kaldım, bilmediğim bir şeyi öğrendim, sizi tebrik ediyorum, lütfen bunu bugünün hatırası olarak kabul edin" diyor. kendisini çok seviyorum.cerrahi değilim herhangi bir tarikat veya bir mezhep inancım yok.ama onun sohbetlerini dinlerken sanki oradaymışım,yanındaymışım gibi hissediyorum.benim için çok değerli bir insan.elbet bir gün buluşacağız güzel insan. 12 Şubat, muzaffer ozak efendi'nin diğer aleme göç edişinin senesidir. muzaffer ozak'ı günümüzün en meşhuşahsiyetlerinden biri yapan şey, 70’li yıllarda türkiye'nin sınırlarını aşıp almanya, ingiltere, fransa ve abd gibi birçok ülkeye ziyaretlerde bulunmuş olmasıdır. kiliselerde, konser salonlarında ve benzeri ilginç gelebilecek yerlerde yaptıkları sohbetler ve meşkler neticesinde birçok kişi müslüman olmuştur. abd'ye yaptığı seyahatlerin bir kaçında ise hem tv’ye hem de radyoya çıkmış, bu vesile ile milyonlara ulaşma imkanı bulmuştur. lex hixon, robert frager gibi önemli yerlere sahip abd’li isimler de dahil binlerce kişi, onun yaptığı seyahatler vesilesi ile müslüman olmuştur. rabbim sevenleriyle cennetinde kavuştursun.. bazı insanlar vardır, vefatından sonra bile birçok insanı etkiler. keşke yaşasa da yanından ayrılmasam, keşke 10 dakika da olsa sohbet edebilsem dersiniz. manevi babam dediğim muzaffer ozak da bu insanlardan biridir. ne zaman hayatın içinde birine sinirlensem, ne zaman dünyayı daha çok sevsem, ne zaman aciz hissetsem açarım ses kayıtlarını dinlerim. bir nevi toparlanma, silkelenme yaşarım. geçmişte ve bugün kendisi gibi dinledikçe huzur bulduğum biri daha yoktur. benim gibi birçok insana vefatından 34 yıl sonra bile çok şey kazandırmıştır. bugün vefatının sene-i devriyesiymiş, allah mekanını cennet eylesin. burada denk gelemedik, ahirette dizinin dibindeyiz inşallah. göçtü kervan, kaldık dağlar başında. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qirmxw2nwli sahafi beyazitta muhafaza altındadır. "kendi gözünde mertek var senin, sen el gözünde çepek arıyorsun" kendisi sağ olsa idi cerrahi tarikatı bu halde olmazdı sanırım. nüktedân, babacan, istanbul beyefendisi, es-seyyid, el-hac, mânâlara aç gönüllere bahar yağmuru, görmek isteyene göz, duymak isteyene kulak... bir göz hakk'ı görmezse ona sakın yâr deme sana ibret vermezse benim gözüm var deme görenedir görene köre nedir köre ne? aşki mahlası ile bir çok gönül kelamına mana yüklemiş tanınması gereken naif ve hâk dostu efendi. hakkı söyleyen mübarektir. kur'an-ı kerim'de zikrolunan doksan dokuz esma'ül hüsnayı ezberlemeyi ihmal etme! her halde ezberle! senin ezberlemene o'nun ihtiyacı yoktur. senin ise ona ihtiyacın çoktur. büyük veli. himmeti üzerimize olsun inşallah. muzaffer efendi sûre-i asr'ı tefsîr ederken: "ve'l-'asri". dikkat buyurun! cenâb-ı hakk, "asra kasem ederim" buyuruyor. asırdan murâd, yüz senedir, fahr-i risâletin doğduğu asırdır, zamânın ehemmiyyetini bildirir. ömrünü boşa geçirme! zamânını değerlendir. fuhşiyyâtla, isyânla, nisyânla değil, ibâdetle, tâ'atle, muhabbetle, ilimle, aşk ile. böyle şeylerden zevk al. safâhatden zevk alma. safâhatdan zevk alıyorsan kalbinde hastalık var, maraz-ı nefsini tedâvî edememişsin demekdir. ne vakit namazdan, ibâdetden, ilimden, allah peygamber kelâmından, büyüklerin, sâlihlerin ef'âlinden ve sözlerinden zevk almaya başladın mı bil ki, hakk'ın sevdiği kulları arasına girdin demekdir. onun için müjde sana! câmiye bedâva gelmedin, seni buraya allah getirdi, o'nun davetlisisin. burada sana hitâb eden de yine hakk'dır, anlayabilirsen eğer. ama hakk ağız hakk'ı söyler, hakk göz hakk'ı görür, hakk kulak da hakk'ı dinler.” allah rahmet eylesin! ---- İstanbul’da Karagümrük Nûreddin Cerrâhî Tekkesi yakınındaki bir evde dünyaya geldi. Doğduğu yıl kazanılan bir zafer dolayısıyla Muzaffer adı verildi. Babası Kayı Türkleri’nin Kızılkeçeli aşiretinin Cebeci ve Başağaoğulları kollarından gelen Konyalı Hacı Mehmed Efendi, annesi Ozaklar sülâlesinden Yanbolu Halvetî Tekkesi şeyhi Seyyid Hüseyin Efendi’nin torunu Ayşe Hanım’dır. Plevne Medresesi’nde hoca iken 1878 Balkan bozgunu sonrası ailesiyle birlikte İstanbul’a göç edip sonraki yıllarda huzur dersleri hocalığına yükselen babasını küçük yaşta kaybetti. Gazi Osman Paşa’nın sancaktarbaşısı olan iki amcasından biri Plevne’de şehid olmuş, diğerine sancağı Ruslar’a kaptırmadığı için paşa unvanı verilmişti. İki dayısı, on bir ağabeyi I. Dünya Savaşı’nda, en küçük ağabeyi Murad Reis de Millî Mücadele sırasında şehid olunca Muzaffer Ozak dayılarının yetimi iki küçük kız, kendi kız kardeşi ve annesinden oluşan fakir ve kimsesiz bir ailenin beş altı yaşlarındaki tek erkek ferdi olarak kaldı. İlk tahsilini babasının medrese arkadaşı Uşşâkī şeyhi Abdurrahman Sâmi Saruhânî’nin himayesinde yapan Muzaffer Ozak henüz on sekiz yaşındayken şeyhini ve hocasını kaybetti. Yeni bir mürşid aramaya başladığı dönemde Fâtih Camii başimamı Mehmed Râsim Efendi’den Kur’ân-ı Kerîm ve tecvid, Gümülcineli Açıkbaş Mustafa Efendi’den Arapça dersleri aldı. Nevşehirli Hacı Hayrullah, Âtıf Hoca, dersiâm Arnavut Hüsrev, Osman Şâkir ve Sarıyer müftüsü Hüseyin Hüsnü efendilerin tefsir, hadis ve fıkıh derslerine, Abdülhakim Arvâsî ve Şefik Efendi gibi şeyhlerin sohbetlerine devam etti. Reîsülhattâtîn Kâmil (Akdik), Nureddin ve tuğrakeş İsmail Hakkı (Altunbezer) beylerin Güzel Sanatlar Akademisi’ndeki hat ve tezyinat derslerine dinleyici olarak katıldı. Ali Yazıcı, Soğanağa ve Karagümrük Kefeli camilerinde müezzinlik yaptı. Kefeli Camii imamı Şâkir Efendi’den kitapçılık sanatını öğrendi. Daha sonra Beyazıt Camii’ne müezzin olarak tayin edildi. Bu sırada Sahaflar Çarşısı’nda bir dükkân açıp müezzinliğin yanında sahaflık yapmaya başladı. Müezzinliği sırasında sesini ve okuyuş tarzını beğenen Zekâi Dede’nin oğlu Hâfız Ahmed’in (Irsoy) öğrencisi Hâfız İsmâil Hakkı’dan dinî mûsiki meşketti. Bu yıllarda hocasının yakın akrabası olan bir öğretmen hanımla evlendi. Resmen görevli olduğu Vezneciler Camii yıkılınca Kapalı Çarşı Camii’nde görevlendirildi. Daha sonra çarşı civarındaki “Camili Han” diye bilinen mescidin onarımına vesile olup burada vefatına kadar vaaz verdi, hutbe okudu, cuma namazı kıldırdı. Yirmi yılı aşkın bir süre Süleymaniye Camii’nde ramazan aylarında fahrî imamlık yaptı. Vezneciler Camii’nde imamlık yaptığı sırada “ikinci mürşidim” dediği Halvetî-Şâbânî şeyhi Maraşlı Ahmed Tâhir Efendi’ye intisap etti. Ondan Muhyiddin İbnü’l-Arabî’nin el-Fütûḥâtü’l-Mekkiyye ve Fuṣûṣü’l-ḥikem’ini okudu. Yedi yıl boyunca her gün dükkânına gelip karşılaştığı müşkülleri cevaplandıran Ahmed Tâhir Efendi’den tasavvufun bütün inceliklerini öğrendi. Maraşlı’nın vefatından (1954) sonra Kādirihâne’ye ve Kasımpaşa Aynî Ali Baba Rifâî Tekkesi’ne devam ettiği dönemde kendisine Kādiriyye tarikatından hilâfet verilmek istendi. Fakat kendisi, istihâresinde gördüğü ve çocukken Arapça hocası Açıkbaş Mustafa Efendi’nin Fâtih Camii’nde elini öptürüp başarısı için kendisinden dua niyaz ettiği Halvetî-Cerrâhî şeyhi Fahreddin Efendi’ye (Erenden) intisap etti. 1965 yılında halife tayin edilen Ozak şeyhinin vefatı (1966) üzerine Nûreddin Cerrâhî Tekkesi’nin on dokuzuncu türbedarı ve postnişini sıfatıyla irşad görevine başladı. Muzaffer Ozak vâiz olarak görev yaptığı, aralarında Sultan Ahmed, Beyazıt, Fâtih, Eyüp, Süleymaniye gibi selâtin camilerinin de bulunduğu toplam kırk iki camide, kahvehanelerde, Karagümrük’teki Nûreddin Cerrâhî Tekkesi’nde ve özellikle kendine has bir ilim ve irfan merkezi, bir sohbet meclisi niteliği taşıyan sahaf dükkânında her seviyeden insana İslâmiyet’i öğretmeye, sevdirmeye ve dini yaşamalarını sağlamaya çalıştı. Hoşsohbet ve fevkalâde nüktedan, anlaşılması zor dinî meseleleri kolayca özetleyip izah etme, konuları ibret alınacak hikâyelerle veciz bir şekilde anlatma ve öğretme yeteneğine sahip bir halk vâizi olan Muzaffer Ozak’ın vaaz ve hutbeleri, konuları ele alış ve sunuş tarzı yabancıların dikkat ve ilgisini çekti. Kudüs, Bağdat, Şam ve Kahire gibi şehirlerde yaptığı tasavvuf sohbetlerini Amerika Birleşik Devletleri, Almanya, İngiltere, Hollanda, Belçika ve Fransa’da da yapması ve tarikat âyinlerinden örnekler sergilemesi için kültür-sanat festivalleri düzenleyen resmî ve özel kuruluşlardan davetler aldı. 1970’li yılların sonlarından itibaren müridleriyle birlikte bu davetlere katıldı. Bu ülkelerde yaptığı tasavvuf sohbetlerinin dinleyiciler üzerinde bıraktığı tesir kendi yurttaşları üzerindeki tesir kadar müsbet oldu. Bunda heybetli ve etkileyici bir görünüşe sahip olmasının yanında İslâmiyet’e ilgi duyan herkese aşk ile hizmeti görev bilen bir âşık olmasının büyük payı vardır. Nitekim kendisi, Yûnus Emre tarzında yazdığı şiirlerinde kullandığı “Aşkî” mahlası ile bunu ifade etmek istemiştir. Muzaffer Ozak, Avrupa ve Amerika seyahatleri sırasında Allah katındaki tek dinin İslâm olduğu âyetini özellikle vurgulamış, bu ifadeye açıklık getirmek üzere bütün peygamberlerin tek ilâha inanma sistemi olan İslâm’ı tebliğ ettiklerini, ancak hıristiyan ve yahudilerin bu birliği kavrayamayıp tarih boyunca peygamberlerin hatta azizlerin adlarına göre dinler ürettiklerini, gereksiz yere bunu bir rekabet ve çekişme konusu yaparak durmadan savaştıklarını, halbuki Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’de peygamberler arasında ayırım yapılmaması gerektiğinin ifade edildiğini belirtmiş, böyle ayırım yapan bir müslümanın dinden çıkmış sayılacağına dikkat çekmiştir. Hümanizm adı altında her dinden bir şeyler alıp birleştirerek bir dünya nizamı veya dini kurmaya çalışmanın yersiz olduğunu, ayrıca insan yapımı uydurma bir din olması dolayısıyla bunun dünya ve âhiret için tehlikeli bir iş olacağını her fırsatta tekrarlamıştır. Katı veya eskimiş saydıkları bazı hükümleri eleştirerek İslâm’ı küçük düşürmek isteyen hıristiyan ve yahudi cemaati mensuplarına kendi dinlerinden örneklerle cevap vermiş, diğer semavî dinlere yabancı olmadığını ve konuya tek taraflı bakmadığını ortaya koymuştur. Muzaffer Ozak, Nûreddin Cerrâhî Tekkesi’nde on dokuz yıl irşad faaliyetinde bulunduktan sonra 13 Şubat 1985 tarihinde vefat etti ve tekkenin türbe kısmına defnedildi. Eserleri. 1. İrşad (I-III, İstanbul 1964, 1967, 1968). Otuz üç “ders”ten oluşan eser hutbe ve vaaz üslûbu ile kaleme alınmış olup konular âyet ve hadisler ışığında ibretli hikâyelerle anlatılmaktadır. İngilizce’ye özetlenerek tercüme edilmiştir (Irshad Visdom of a Sufi Master, trc. Muhtar Holland, New York 1988). 2. Envârü’l-kulûb (I-III, İstanbul 1975, 1977, 1979). İrşad’ın devamı niteliğindeki eser yirmi sekiz ders içermektedir. 3. Zînetü’l-kulûb (İstanbul 1973). Eserde ilmihal bilgilerinden sonra tasavvufun mahiyeti, seyrüsülûk, nefsin sıfatları ve mertebeleri anlatılmış, meşhur sûfîler hakkında bilgi verilmiştir. Altı adet evrâd örneğini de içeren eserin sonunda müellifin dinî-tasavvufî şiirleri yer almaktadır. 4. Aşk Yolu Vuslat Tariki (İstanbul, ts.). Eserde devran ve zikrin mahiyeti, çeşitleri ve önemi anlatılmış, bu konuda yapılan itirazlara cevap verilmiştir (İngilizce trc. The Unveiling of Love. Sufism and Remembrance of God, trc. Muhtar Holland, New York 1981). 5. Gülzâr-ı Ârifân, Aşk Bahçesi (İstanbul 1969, 1977). Kaside, ilâhi ve na‘tlardan oluşmaktadır. 6. Submission, Sayings of the Prophet Muhammed (New York 1977). Doksan dokuz hadisin şerhini içerir. Hadislerin hattı ve İngilizce şerhleri Tevfik Rüştü Topuzoğlu’na ait olup neşri Shems Friendlander tarafından yapılmıştır. 7. Ninety-nine Names of Allah (New York 1978). Bu eser de doksan dokuz esmânın anlamı ve bunlarla dua etmenin önemi hakkında Muzaffer Ozak’ın yaptığı şerhlerin aynı kişilerce yapılan İngilizce tercümesidir. Robert Frager, Muzaffer Ozak’ın Amerika’da çeşitli tarihlerde yaptığı sohbetleri İngilizce’ye çevirip Love is the Vine adıyla yayımlamış (New York 1988), eser Aşktır Asıl Şarap adıyla Türkçe’ye tercüme edilmiştir (trc. Ömer Çolakoğlu, İstanbul 2004). Ozak ayrıca Kudûrî’nin el-Muḫtaṣar’ını Türkçe’ye çevirmiş (Kudûrî-i Şerif Tercümesi: Sualli-Cevaplı, İstanbul 1958), Lâmiî Çelebi’nin Tercüme-i Şevâhidü’n-nübüvve’sinin Latin harfli baskısını yapmış (1958), M. Râif Ogan’ın yayımladığı İslâm Dünyası adlı mecmuada yazıları çıkmıştır. BİBLİYOGRAFYA *Rahmi Serin, İslâm Tasavvufunda Halvetilik ve Halvetiler, İstanbul 1984, s. 136-138; *Vehbi Vakkasoğlu, Maneviyat Dünyamızda İz Bırakanlar, İstanbul 1987, s. 157-171; *Fulya Atacan, Sosyal Değişme ve Tarikat: Cerrahiler, İstanbul 1990, tür.yer.; *Ramazan Fevzi Kahtalı, Muzaffer Ozak’ın Hayatı, Şahsiyeti, Eserleri ve Tesirleri (yüksek lisans tezi, 1997), *AÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü; R. Frager, Kalp Nefs ve Ruh: Tekamül, Denge ve Uyumun Sûfîce Psikolojisi (trc. İbrahim Kapaklıkaya), İstanbul 2003, tür.yer.; *Ömer Faruk Yılmaz, Tarih Boyunca Sahhaflık ve İstanbul Sahhaflar Çarşısı, İstanbul 2005, s. 123-126 yazımında Muzaffer Ozak’ın ailesinden alınan bilgilerle müellifin kendi mâlûmatı esas alınmıştır. Kategori:Muzaffer Özak Kategori:Bestekarlar Kategori:Sahaflar